Thinking of Ways
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: SEQUEL TO A STORY I WROTE OFF THE INTERNET BUT,SADLY,NO LONGER HAVE. Summary of previous inside. Hitomi,Luna,and Akane continue their untold adventures in konoha. But how will being older, and in the black ops effect the world around them, or themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This based as a sequel to a story I was previously writing. I'll put up a summary of that story so you get the just of this if you have not gotten into the shippuden series yet, there aren't TOO manny things reavealed from it, but there are some heavy confessions about things occasionally.**

**Summary: Hitomi never went to the academy, she was taken away to train with her sensei Miko. Just before the academy opened Hitomi spent time with the Uchiha clan before she left with Miko. There, she grew close to the two brothers, but especially to Sasuke. After leaving the clan, Luna runs away from the academy and Hitomi convinces Miko to let her come with. Luna eventually runs away to become more powerful and find out what happened to her family(Which was taken from her) and Hitomi doesn't stop her. On a visit to the sand village, Hitomi meets up with the recently disowned Akane and she ends up coming along with her and Miko. In a small outside village they meet Yui, who ends up coming along too. On their way back to the village someone or something steals away Miko. The girls pass the academy to become a team of three with their new sensei, Diasuke. Hitomi runs into Naruto, and ends up walking around the town with him where she sees the Uchiha she had previously thought was dead along with the others. Hitomi is horrified to see that the once happy Sasuke had changed so drastically. Team 12(Hitomi's team) and team 7 work together in training some days because of Diasuke recovering from a mission he was injured on. Soon enough Luna returns to Konoha while allying with the Akatsuki and is changed enough by Hitomi to come back to the village. Yui is called away by her finally settled parents and team 12 is left one short. Luna is chosen to replace Yui and stay with Hitomi. The Chunin exams come up and in the first round Team 12 is called away to say goodbye to their dying sensei. Because they can no longer complete the Chunin exams, they keep busy with C and D rank missions. After getting a new sensei they are taken away on many missions far away from the village, not leaving much time to talk to new friends and bringing the team to rely on each other more than ever. Hitomi tried to avoid using her specialty ninjutsu whenever she could, but the few times she did use them she found out about Naruto's father and the REAL reason Itachi had killed off the clan, among other things. She also tried to keep her other personality, which only showed in the most desperate of situations, in check. Hitomi eventually can stay in town for enough time to find out about Sasuke's planning to leave. She met him at the doors to the gate and gave a heartfelt goodbye confessing that up until now she had known she loved him, and others care about him aswell. She wouldn't stop Sasuke from leaving, believing he should make his own decisions and formally turned down any part in bringing him back. The missions started coming closer in turn leaving even less time in the village. Soon Hitomi catches word that Naruto is leaving to train with Jiraya and fails at catching him to say a goodbye. The years pass by and team 12 hasn't quite gone their separate ways, yet. They are still a team on black ops missions when necessary but Luna spends most her time there while Akane helps with the academy occasionally, but focuses more on B and C missions. Hitomi spends most her time helping with paperwork and lessons at the academy. It gave her plenty of time to think.**

**Enjoy the sequel to my off the internets fanfic; "The Story of Konoha's Untold Team"!(BAMBAMBAM!) "Thinking of Ways"! *applause***

* * *

><p>Hitomi sat at the desk and pushed her hair back trying to focus. She had been doing paperwork all day and now it was afternoon. She pushed some papers aside and rested her head in her arms, thinking. She remembered with vivid accuracy what happened, that night.<p>

"_Sasuke, I'm not going to stop you if this is really what you want. But I just want you to know that you will be giving up everything you have. All the people who care about you will be heartbroken; I'll be heartbroken."_

"_Hitomi, I know there were times when I almost thought ' maybe I could feel what we had again'. This is all I've lived for, this is, my life's mission."_

"_Oh Sasuke," Tears started to well in her eyes, but she held them back, knowing it wouldn't change his mind at all. "Sasuke, I love you. There are others that love you too. Not that pitiful love you've assumed everyone had, but deep bleeding love that no matter what happens will always be there." Sasuke seemed taken aback by this. "Sasuke, those people are your team, it's Naruto, Sakura, Me, Luna, Akane no matter how opposite it feels, Kakashi- Sasuke you have friends! What does He have? You have people that care about you-"_

"_He has the satisfaction of taking my family!"_

"_Sasuke it was his family too, damnit! It was my family."_

"_It obviously didn't please him enough, because he killed it off, and why leave me? Answer me that; is it because he wanted to die? Is it because he wanted me to despise him? No, it's because he wanted me to suffer."_

"_You have a new family, you have people that love and care about you isn't that what a family is?" Seeing no change in Sasuke's expression Hitomi turns to leave. "Sasuke, make your own decision. But make the right one. Good night." Hitomi walked away, leaving Sasuke, but she could hear his footsteps retracting away. She walked back home and Luna was waiting for her._

"_Why! Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you bring his sorry ass back here so we could talk some sense into him; Damnit WHY!"_

"_Luna, I didn't stop you. I let you make your own decision, and look at you now. You're a ninja of Konoha anyhow, and you're better off than you would have been otherwise." Hitomi moved past Luna into her room. She felt a hollow space in her heart. She had only felt this feeling two other times. When Miko was taken and when the Uchihas were murdered. She felt loss, grief; she felt guilty that she could do nothing._

Hitomi's memory was cut short by Akane rushing into the small office she sat in. She was breathing rather heavily and a huge smile was spread across her face.

"Hitomi, he's back! Naruto Uzumaki is returning to Konoha. The people at the front gate just told me so, when I came back from my mission! Naruto's in Konoha!" Akane rushes over to Hitomi and stands her up. Hitomi almost believes her but pulls away.

"I'm not falling for this practical joke again!"

"Practical- NO! He's really come back this time!" Akane's dark red hair was covering part of her face, she looked serious but Hitomi knew her well enough to not be fooled.

"Right. Well I've still got work to do." Hitomi sits back down in her chair and starts back to work but not for long.

"Hey Hitomi; what are you doing, I thought you'd be one of the first out there to greet Uzumaki back." Luna wanders into the room looking confused. Luna didn't normally get involved with Akane's jokes, but there were some rare occasions.

"Uh-huh, Naruto's back. I'll believe you when I see him for myself." Hitomi was trying to look busy with her work, but she was still thinking about if they were truthful or not.

"Well, you won't have to wait long. I told him where you were today a while ago and I saw him walking here from lady Tsunade's office just now. He should be up here in, five, four," As Luna counted down Hitomi tried to look as if she could care less, but she desperately awaited the conclusion. "Two, one." Nothing happened, no one walked through the doors.

"Ha! I knew you two were trying to fool me" Hitomi stood up, pushing her glasses up her face again she smirked in victory." I knew he wasn't ba-" just then she heard footsteps coming down the hall, she stopped dead in the middle of her words ready to eat them. Soon enough a taller, older Naruto strode just inside the doorway. He looked around a little and Hitomi took in everything about him. He was taller, that was for sure, he had new clothes, orange and black this time instead of his original orange and blue. He had a new headband, which was still tied around his forehead. He smiled a little when his eyes finally rested on Hitomi.

"Hey, Hito-" He didn't even get to finish the name, because in a flash Hitomi had jumped over the desk and attacked him with a hug.

"Naruto you're back! You look so different; how are you; what's with the new clothes; did your hair grow longer-" Hitomi started going through a VERY long list of things and Naruto's head was reeling with how to answer them.

"Hitomi, calm down! He just got back and you're on him like a leech!" Akane trys to pull Hitomi off Naruto but she just holds tighter.

"I'm so happy you're back! There's so much we have to catch up on, we have to do something so we can talk about the past two years! Oh god I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I, missed you too…? Your hair is down…?" Confused, Naruto tries to keep up.

"Yeah, I didn't get to put it up this morning. Wait a second!" Hitomi snaps out of, whatever it was she was in, and into something else. Quickly enough so it can't be stopped she backs Naruto against the wall. There's a distinct whistle and Hitomi looks back with a glare for Luna.

"I'll say you missed him; broad daylight and you already want him-"

"Luna! That's not it." Hitomi turns back and straightens the VERY confused Naruto so he stands straight against the wall. She measures herself against him and he's at least four centimeters taller than her. "Damn! You're taller than me!"

"Yes…?" Naruto isn't sure what she's talking about.

"We used to be the same height! It isn't fair, now you're taller!" Hitomi slumps against the wall and pouts a little while everyone else exchanges looks of confusion.

"Okay…? Hitomi the other thing I came up here for, was Lady Tsunade has asked that the three of us meet in her office. Now." Luna makes the message sound urgent and Hitomi nods in understanding.

"I have some things I have to give her anyway." Hitomi grabs a stack of papers from the desk and turns back to Naruto taking a very deep breath. "I guess we'll have to catch up another time."

"I don't think there's anything going on tonight. We could get some ramen, I've missed Ichiraku, a lot."

"It sounds like a plan!" Hitomi gives a huge smile.

"It sounds like a date." Luna crosses her arms and looks out the window as Akane trys to control her laughter. Hitomi makes and audible hiss under her breath at Luna, and storms out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Why on earth are there footprints on these papers?" Tsunade looks over the stack of papers Hitomi had given her. Hitomi gave an apologetic look. "It doesn't matter, that's not why I've called you here. I need the three of you to go on a black ops mission. We've heard that another village has made some threats, and we need information. Naturally, we assumed your unit would be perfect, Hitomi."<p>

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. We won't disappoint you." Hitomi bows slightly and Akane and Luna do the same. Hitomi was the team captain of their three man unit in ANBU, for her leadership abilities. The three of them hadn't been ANBU for long, but in the time they had, they gathered plenty of information to stop attacks before they happened. Mostly thanks to Luna's help with stealth, Akane's ability to paralyze if the need arose, and Hitomi's jutsu that let her probe their thoughts and memories at will. She had found some, interesting, things out with that power.

"Good, you'll head out tonight." Tsunade looks back down to the papers on her desk. Hitomi just stands, shocked for a moment.

"Bu-but,"

"Is there a problem, Hitomi?" Tsunade looks up, a serious expression on her face.

"No, we'll be ready to carry out the mission." Hitomi bowed and turned to leave, a weight heavy on her shoulders.

"How are you going to break the news you're canceling the date." Akane hurries after her and looks at her with concerned green eyes. Luna followed close behind.

"I don't know. I can't tell him about the black ops missions. He wouldn't be ready." Hitomi feels guilty that she has to keep this from Naruto, even if it is just for a short time. He had always been open with her, and there was so much she knew that he couldn't.

"I don't see why you can't just tell him. It'd be the truth." Luna sneers at the thought of Hitomi's confusion.

"Because, he can't think I'm better than him. It would crush him, I didn't even go to the academy or to the Chunin exams the first time, but I'm a black ops officer. What does that say? It would kill him, he'd seem fine on the outside, but he'd know he was inferior and that's what I need to protect him from. He wants to be Hokage and that won't happen if he doesn't feel important."

"He can't be Hokage until Tsunade drops sickly drunk or drops dead from her well concealed age." Luna cracks a joke about Tsunade's age. Something they were all sure was a HUGE lie.

"Heh, yeah. But still, the kid isn't even a Chunin, but everyone else is or higher. That alone already makes him feel less important. I just can't bring myself to drive him lower like that." Hitomi's expression read as one of deep thought. _You can't, but I can. Don't worry Hitomi, it's for the best. _Luna thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Later that night, just before the unit was to be ready to head out, Luna made an expedition to a certain persons home. She paitently, and silently, waited for Naruto to walk into his room, then she would tell him. Just to be sure he believed her, she had worn her ANBU clothing. She sat on his bed and adjusted her vest. Her legs were covered in the uniform black capris and she had added a dark blue, almost black wrap from about the middle of her shin to her ankle where it met up with her sandaled feet. Under the vest was sleeveless, and her arm protectors covered the lower part of her arms. Her mask sat in her lap and her hair was short enough it didn't need pulled back. She sat there, contemplating whether she should just up and say it, or give a short explaination. She didn't have much time more to think, because soon enough Naruto walked in wearing only his pants and carrying a shirt.<p>

"LUNA! What are you doing in my house!"

"First," Luna covers her eyes, creeped out buy what she had just seen. _How could Hitomi want THAT?_ "Put a damn shirt on!" Naruto quickly does as he's told and Luna uncovers her eyes and blows out a sigh. "Second, your window was open."

"No, it wasn't."

"Well it is now. And the only reason I'm here is because I have to explain why Hitomi can't go put with you tonight."

"Wait, why are you dressed as an ANBU officer!" Naruto looks Luna over and is utterly shocked. Luna rolls her eyes and sighs.

"That's kind of why I'm here. Sit down," Naruto hesitates, but eventually sits down as Luna stands up.

"So that's the reason. I can't believe she wouldn't just tell me. I would've understood." Naruto looks confused at Luna who was nearly emotionless.

"She didn't want to hurt your feelings, something about you being Hokage won't be possible if you don't feel important; some crap like that."

"This isn't like Hitomi, why won't she just be open?"

"Look, we have to go soon, but you might be able to catch her on the way out. I have to go, Hitomi might start questioning where I've been." Luna stands up and climbs out the window. Naruto sits in thought for a while longer.

* * *

><p>The unit was about ready to leave and Hitomi had just pulled her mask over her face. Luna and Akane rush out together in front of her. She's about ready to run after them when she felt someone's stare on her. She turned around and saw Naruto standing behind her.<p>

"Good luck, Hitomi." The three simple words nearly brought Hitomi to tears. But she just secretly smiles and nods to him. "You better hurry."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! ^w^ I hope you liked and that my summary of the previous story was understandable. If not you can always message me or review a question(I will not be angry, and am open to questions)<strong>

**PAN:I was re-reading the summary and the very begining of this while listening to songs. The song that came on during that was called "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy. I felt kinda sad during that, because it made me think about the sadness that the story already has and how many goodbyes and "almosts" there have been. I encourage you to look it up, but I won't force you. (I kept listening to it the rest of the time I was writing) The song also made me think about how I'm planning to end this,(Yes I plan those so early) but I won't reveal any spoilers. R&R, thx a bunch!(I know this was rather pointless, that's why it was marked Pointless Authors Note)**

**~Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, I'm still open to any questions if you have them. ^w^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hitomi returned from the black ops mission and collapsed into her bed immediately. She was so tired and it was so late. _I just have to rest a few seconds so I can actually get ready for bed. So tired._ The mission had required her to use her special ninjutsu a few times and with all the chakra she used it had left her rather beat. Also reporting everything back to Tsunade and walking all the way back to the apartment was more work than she had really looked forward to.

"Mmn, why does Tsunade have to be such a slave driver?"

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and worrying about Hitomi, Naruto stopped by. He knocked on the door and almost immediately, Luna stood on the other side, half glaring half confused.<p>

"Whadda you want?"

"Uh, I came by to talk to Hitomi; how long have you been up?" Luna was fully dressed; hair brushed, and looked fully awake. Naruto hadn't been able to sleep much wondering how Hitomi was going to fare on her mission. He couldn't remember much but he was about half certain he had spilled half his heart voicing to the owner of Ichiraku's how concerned he was.

"I don't sleep much. You know where her room is, she's still sleeping, wake her up anyway. She has to work today." Luna walks back over to the tables where she was currently polishing her katana. It almost scared Naruto how psychotic it made her look.

"Thanks."

"Whatever; don't mention it." She looks up with a practical glare. "Seriously, don't." There's an awkward silence and Naruto just walks back to see Hitomi. As he walks in Hitomi's sprawled out on the bed, her hair is down and VERY messy and she's practically cuddling her pillow. The sheets were half falling of the bed.

"Hitomi." Naruto tries shaking her shoulder. Hitomi cuddles into her pillow more.

"Mmmn, Naruto-kun." Naruto raises an eyebrow but shakes it off. He tries again.

"Hitomi." Still shaking her she rolls over and yawns. Her eyes flutter half open, and she smiles.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Her eyes close again for a moment, then fly open in shock. She sits up and backs against the wall beside her bed. "Naruto, what the hell!"

"I-I'm sorry, I just came to check up on you!" Naruto's gaze travels down to Hitomi's hips and she isn't wearing any shorts or pants, she's just sitting there in a small shirt and black panties. Naruto can feel his cheeks heat up, and he tries to pull his gaze away. Hitomi tries to follow his gaze, and can barely breathe when she sees her, situation.

"Oh… shit!" She pulls the blanket over her legs and looks back up. She's turned a bright shade of red, and Naruto is practically frozen in embarrassment. "You have to get out!"  
>"Wha-"<p>

"OUT!" Hitomi stands up and starts shoving Naruto back out the door.

"WAIT I-"

"I said out!" She keeps shoving him back out the door.

"Hitomi-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Hitomi steps back and shoots a high kick. It makes contact with the bottom of Naruto's jaw. He falls back against the wall and Hitomi slams the door shut. Naruto rubs his jaw and he can hear a laugh from the kitchen. Luna is actually smiling.

"I knew that would happen."

"THEN WHY DID YOU SEND ME IN THERE!"

"Because I knew it would be funny too."

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry again. Luna didn't tell me-"<p>

"I understand. She and Akane have been entertaining themselves a lot lately by pulling stupid jokes. I don't blame you, I'm sorry you were put in that awkward situation."

"I have to say though, those were some nice panties." Naruto jokes with Hitomi as the two of them walk to the academy.

"Ugh! You pervert!" Hitomi smiles and jokes back, giving a playful shove.

"It's Ero-sennin's fault. His 'research' is rubbing off on me."

"Said the boy who created the sexy jutsu!"

"This coming from the girl who executed it perfectly with clones of both Sasuke and I, to win against Sasuke!" Naruto recalls what happened just over two years ago. Team twelve had been training with team 7, and Hitomi had been paired against Sasuke to spar. Taking advantage of the fact that Sasuke was a teenage boy now, she had studied Naruto's sexy jutsu and adapted it with clones of the two guys. They wore bikinis and restrained Sasuke while Hitomi practically seduced him. It wasn't one of Hitomi's high points.

"…You're just jealous because I thought of it, and you didn't." Hitomi was actually glad it had happened, because later she convinced Sasuke to sit on the dock with her and talk. She ended up falling asleep and spent the night at Sasuke's because of a thunder storm. She was not, however, thrilled that Luna had walked in while she and Sasuke were sharing a heart to heart moment sharing breakfast. Luna, being a typical with innuendos, had assumed something more had happened between the two of them.

"So what are you doing at the academy today?"

"Practicing clone making. Something gives me the feeling you won't be of much help." Hitomi cast a side glance at Naruto who fumes over the fact that she brought up his inability to pass the academy because of his poor clone making.

"I'm sure granny Tsunade will have me doing something else anyway."

"Ah, lady Tsunade is a slave driver. That mission last night was brutal on my chakra level, and left me so beat- well, you know." Hitomi rolls her eyes and looks away. Naruto looks at her for a few seconds.

"Well, maybe someday when I'm not doing anything I'll visit you at the academy."

"Yeah, and maybe during the time outside you can help me keep the kids in line. It's more difficult when they aren't all in front of you in seats."

"Ha! The class clown must be awfully troublesome then."

"Nah, don't go turning into Shikamaru! He's problematic enough when he stops by for reports."

"Oh yeah, he's helping to plan the next Chunin exams."

"Ah, with none other than Garra's sister." Hitomi reaches the door to the academy and sighs. "This is my stop; I guess I'll see you later."

"The ramen offer is still open, you deserve it. We never did get to catch up."

"…Alright, stop by after you're done, I'll either be here or at home."

"Later, Hitomi."

"Bye, Uzumaki." Hitomi walks into the academy and is standing outside the classroom when she stops. "It's not a date; is it?" She shakes it off and walks through the door. "Good morning class; uh, class?" All the students are gathered around the window facing the street she had just come from. They were watching something, but Hitomi couldn't see what. Soon enough a few start to break away to greet her with questions.

"Who was that" "What were you two talking about" among other questions. A small little girl named Kimi tugged at her skirt.

"Hitomi sensei, was that guy your boyfriend?" Hitomi is almost too shocked to speak but for the sake of the children she just smiles and kneels down to Kimi's level.

"No sweetie, Naruto is just a friend of mine." She rustles Kimi's hair and shoo's everyone into their seats. _JUST, a friend; right?_

* * *

><p>"You have to focus. You won't accomplish anything if you don't try hard enough." Hitomi was counseling a student one on one who was having difficulty focusing his chakra.<p>

"I just can't! Maybe I'm not cut out to be a ninja; I'll just be a civilian the rest of my life."

"Now what kind of thinking is that? You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something we could work with." Just then Akane walks through the door. All the young students rush to her, wrapping her in hugs no farther up than the waist. She smiled and laughed herself.

"Hitomi, Iruka says he needs to do some paperwork and give it to the exam planers." Akane tries to carefully peel the students off her legs.

"They sure like visitors."

"Actually, I'll be taking over, I've been briefed by Iruka what's planned so don't worry." Akane was no longer the ditzy and confused team member that Hitomi had grown up knowing. She was more responsible and reliable. It was still sort of strange calling a former sensei by his name only, even if they technically were colleagues now. She still called him Iruka Sensei outside of others earshot, it just felt right that way.

"Alright, make sure they understand everything and help if necessary."

"I know, you better hurry, don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

><p>Hitomi was just finishing up the last of the extra paperwork that had piled on the desk. She had been so busy she hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. With a quick yawn she thought to herself. <em>This is so boring, I thought working here would be more interesting with all the kids.<em> Hitomi was just finishing up the last bit of writing on a sheet. Luna climbs in from the window, wearing civilian clothing, she didn't look like anything special.

"Your boyfriend stopped by earlier looking for you and he's on his way now." Hitomi sighs and all but ignores Luna who was quickly becoming agitated. "You might want to start cleaning up." Hitomi looks at Luna and gives a 'does it look like I'm done' glare. Luna just sits in the window frame to bother Hitomi and doesn't leave until she hears footsteps from the hall. Hitomi looks up only briefly and Sakura stands in the doorway.

"Sakura…? Hitomi looks confused.

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade sent me for some papers."

"Oh, yeah. Here." Hitomi hands her a stack of papers and Sakura takes them and sighs. "So, you're going out with Naruto tonight?"

"Yeah, why is something wrong?" Hitomi isn't entirely sure, but she can detect a slight hint of jealousy in Sakura's voice. Maybe it was just all the work messing with her. _Why would Sakura be jealous of me? She made it obvious multiple times she didn't like him; right?_

* * *

><p><em>OOOOOOOHH, problems! What's going on? Does Sakura really have a problem with Hitomi being friends with Naruto? We'll have to see.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nothing is wrong, I just think if you applied yourself more you could find someone a lot better than Naruto." Sakura looks at Hitomi and Hitomi stands up. Walking toward Sakura she smiles.

"I don't want to find someone better. I just don't want to lose what friends I've got. We already lost one, and I refuse to let another slip out. I-I have to go." Hitomi walks out the door and down the hall, trying to stay calm at the obvious mention of losing Sasuke. If only she could tell him Itachi's real motives, before it's too late.

"Nice job," Luna climbs back in the window; Sakura looks at her, feeling a bit sorry. "It's a sensitive subject for anyone who knew him. Just, don't worry about it, she'll get over it. She would rather be your friend than fight with you for the rest of her life. I know the two of you got off wrong with her relationship with Sasuke, but now you feel the same thing." Luna faintly smiles and walks out the door too, Sakura takes in everything and walks back to Hokage tower.

Hitomi walks down the street and wipes her eyes. Even just thinking about the raven haired kid she had run with all those years ago, the same boy that had tried to open up, if only because he knew her better. She looked up and nearly died right there. She had unknowingly walked into the Uchiha district. To entertain the notion, she walked up to Sasuke's home. Obviously the door was locked, but she tried the doorknob anyway. She remembered how if you wiggled it in just the right way, it would come unclasped and open. She laughed at the memory of figuring that out.

**It was raining and she had run into the district blindly and run to the door. Tugging and pulling on it, it opened and after a moment of contemplation she stepped in and closed the door. Sliding down the door in the dark, she tried to catch her breath. The sound of bare feet against the floor caught her off guard and she jumped up with a kunai in hand ready to fight if needed.**

"**Put it down." Came an almost sleepy reply and someone reached out and pushed her hand down. Fumbling to turn on a light, both kids winced as it came on and waited for their eyes to adjust. Sasuke looked her over and noticed her drenched state. "Stay there." Walking away, he returns after a minute or two and hands Hitomi a towel. Hitomi takes it and dries herself off. Laughing a little to herself she looks back to Sasuke who was a little too tired to care.**

"**I sure hope Luna doesn't worry about me, or find out I stopped here."**

"**Yeah, whatever. Just dry yourself off and there are some blankets in the closet. You can stay until the rain stops." Sasuke turns to walk back to his bed and Hitomi smiled.**

"**It's nice to know you still care; thank you Sasuke-kun." It was probably then that Sasuke realized, she was the only one he could bare to hear that from. He didn't care, and actually almost appreciated the added meaning.**

Hitomi relished the thought with a smile and swallowed the reality that something like that may never happen again. Tugging the door open, she stepped into the forgotten building. It didn't quite smell like she remembered, it was old. She ran her finger over a counter and frowned at the amount of dust that came up. Smiling, she wrote her name in the dust and laughed to herself at how she could still be so childish. She walked slowly into the bedroom, half-heartedly wishing she might find the lost nin came back for a memory or two. Sitting on the bed, she absent mindedly ran her fingers along the side of the mattress. A sharp and quick pain shot through her middle finger and she pulled away to see a small line of crimson blood. She stood up and kneeled on the floor searching the edge of the bed for what had cut her. Once she found what had caused her slight injury, she was puzzled. Pulling up the mattress, she pulled out the white square; there was two distinct types of handwriting on it. Faintly written in pen, as if from a child, was:

For: Hitomi-chan

Love: Sasuke

In more clear writing, distinctly Sasuke's was written:

I'm sorry I never gave this to you, there just never seemed time, but I kept it…

Sasuke

Hitomi carefully flipped it over and covered her mouth as she gasped. It was a picture of her and Sasuke from when they were about five or six. She silently laughed at her messy buns and Sasuke's confusion that he was too close to the camera. They looked so cute, it was difficult not to feel saddened at how much things had changed. She smiled and held the picture close to her heart.

"Why is it I knew I would find you here?" Hitomi slips the picture into her shirt and turns around to face Akane.

"Because you know me too well." She tried to shrug off the memories and smile at Akane who returned it half-heartedly.

"Luna and Naruto are looking all over for you. You're late." Akane steps aside and Hitomi walks out. As Akane followed close behind, she contemplated what Hitomi was doing. _She misses him real bad._ "You were thinking about him, weren't you?" She looks up to meet Hitomi's glance over her shoulder.

"Maybe a little, but it doesn't change anything." Hitomi continues out of Uchiha district, battling with her heart so she didn't turn back for a last glance.

Once she walked up to the stand she quietly sat down and stared at the counter until someone came for her order.

"Two bowls of Miso, please."

"A little hungry tonight, are we?" The owner walks over and glances at her.

"Nah, I'm expecting someone." Hitomi also orders a cup of tea and carefully sips it as she waits. She silently wonders about the picture and closes her eyes to think about it. After a few seconds her thoughts are interrupted by a hand placed on her shoulder. She looks up to meet the relieved face of Naruto.

"You didn't mention you might meet me here." He sat down next to her and a few moments later their ramen was set in front of them. Naruto looks to Hitomi who whispered her thanks and broke her chopsticks. "You ordered for me?" She looks back, pushing her glasses back up her face.

"Is that a problem? Oh, did you not want miso!"

"No! No, no, I just thought I was paying."

"This isn't a date. I can pay for myself, and for ONE for you." She closed her eyes and sipped her drink again. Naruto turned back to his bowl and smiled. Whispering his thanks, he broke his chopsticks and the two of them began work on their ramen as another customer watched them. He was an elderly man and hadn't heard their previous conversation. He paid for his meal and walked over to the two of them. Naruto, seeing him out of his peripheral, sat up with a noodle or two hanging out of his mouth. The old man smiled and patted him on the back.

"Your girlfriend is pretty. You're a lucky man." Naruto swallowed his ramen to correct the man, but Hitomi beat him.

"Thank you, I tell him that every day." She smiled as Naruto gives her a side glance and the man walked out.

"What was that!" Hitomi laughed and handed Naruto a napkin to wipe his face.

"Let him be happy, the guy's losing it. Just last week, I was walking down the street with Kiba talking to him about whether or not Akamaru might have gotten fleas and he said the same thing." Smiling again, she turned back to her ramen.

"That was great!" Naruto stretched and Hitomi just laughed on the inside as she paid for her two bowls plus the one she had gotten for Naruto. She stood up and smoothed her skirt and fixed her shirt. As she walked out with Naruto the two continued to talk about what was new and just about anything that came to mind; except the one thing that had been bothering Hitomi. She wasn't the one who ended up bringing it up, Naruto's face became a little more serious and he simply stated that he was going to beat some sense into Sasuke one of these days.

"I don't think you necessarily have to _beat_ the sense into him. He'll, hopefully, come to his senses after he accomplishes his 'mission' which I still don't agree with, but I'm not going to stop him." Hitomi looks to her right and watches the window boxes as they pass. Naruto rolls his eyes and entwines his fingers behind his head, inwardly shrugging.

"I just can't believe he would up and go like that." Hitomi looks back and knows that even though the two were rivals, there was some sort of brotherly connection, and Naruto missed Sasuke too, no matter how much he denied it. Hitomi giggled to herself, and looked back to Naruto.

"Sasuke never really made sense, I suppose. He always knew what he wanted and what he would do to get it. Even as a child." Hitomi looks down to the road in front of her and dreamily closes her eyes. She wished she would wake up and walk to Sasuke's house and he would be lying in bed, complaining that he didn't want to get up just yet, like old times. Hitomi remembered all the times she had walked over and tried to wake him for some early morning sparring. He would just roll over and try to ignore her by pulling the covers and pillow over his head.

"Even so. Hey, I think this is your stop." Naruto stops in front of the building that Hitomi, Luna, and Akane called home. Looking up, he could see Luna's shadow as she waited by the window, looking to see if there would be a show. Hitomi noticed her too and shook her head. She thanked Naruto and walked up to the door. Opening it, she threw it shut behind her and walked into her bedroom to change. Luna stood outside the door.

"So how was your date?" Luna walks out and playfully glares.

"Not a date."

"At any rate, how was it?" Luna stands in the doorway of her room and crosses her arms.

"Fine," Hitomi walked to the kitchen, pushing past Luna, and grasped for the milk. "We started talking about ramen, and the subject somehow changed to end with us talking about, Sasuke." Hitomi hands a glass of milk to Luna, who sips at it while glaring slits at Hitomi. Hitomi kept her eyes shut but tried to look as if she could care less.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh." Hitomi made nothing of it but Luna wanted answers.

"And what exactly did this conversation of Sasuke include?"

"Luna, I know you aren't exactly over him yet either, but at any rate, he isn't a child anymore. He can take care of himself and if he felt he had to leave, he felt he had to leave."

"I just want to smack the idiot for being such an, idiot!" Luna down the rest of the milk and wipes the milk off her upper lip. "I mean, both Akane and I could see that there was a relationship brewing between the two of you."

"THERE WAS NOT! I mean, of course we were sorta close, but it was never romantic."

"Denial is just one of the phases of grief." Luna closes her eyes and states matter-of-factly before turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"I did not love Sasuke. At least, not like that." Hitomi whispers to herself before finishing her milk and leaving to dress for bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hitomi slipped on her sandals and walked out the door. She hadn't told Luna or Akane that she was leaving the village, but she had informed one person. She lazily slung her supplies over her shoulder and walked out the gates. She carefully thought over how to go about her request. After all, the last time she had spoken to the kazekage he had nearly broken her wrists. She chuckled remembering the day.

**The Chunin exams had just begun into their second round and Hitomi had seemed a bit depressed, but decided to watch the prelims anyway. She had friends there, after all. She had been walking down the hall and not forgetting for a second to be wary of those from other villages. The same evil looking red head that Akane had made themselves obvious to walked toward her. Hitomi quickly preformed some hand seals and within seconds she was looking at Garra's backstory. His father was the kazekage and wanted him dead. He had killed his uncle, the only person he had ever thought loved him, after finding out his uncle truly hated him. He was bred into a killing machine and fought only for himself. His siblings were terrified of him and never spoke out against him. He was a jinjuriki, same as Naruto, only different. After releasing the jutsu Hitomi stopped in the hall and looked to her feet, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in. Looking back up, the cold eyes of Garra met her own tear welling ones.**

"**What reason have you to cry?" **

"…**It's a terrible thing, being left alone." Hitomi simply raised a hand and reached to set it on the boy's shoulder. Suddenly her wrist was encased in sand and she let out a surprised gasp.**

"**You know nothing, of loneliness." Hitomi reached with her other arm and soon it was stopped as well.**

"**I wasn't talking about me." Hitomi whispers under her breath. This aggravated him even more and the encasement on her wrists began to tighten. Hitomi winced in pain and a tear or two rolled out her eyes, but she said nothing. It grew tighter and tighter, but Hitomi would not beg for mercy or show fear. Hitomi flexed her hand trying in vain to make the pain more bearable. After a short time, she was unable to move her hands without sending a shock of sharp pain up her arm. Hitomi heaved trying to keep a steady breath, and looked up to weakly smile.**

"…" **Garra would not let up .**

"**I won't fight you. You're really not so scary, just, a bit misunderstood." Hitomi smiles a bit more. "I've met people like you, I've met people who think all they can do is make others live in fear of them, and they end up worse off than those who ask for help. If you try hard to make people respect you, instead of fear you, that's when you really win." With a final glare and decision, he let go.**

"**You're not worth killing." He continued down the hall as Hitomi rubbed her wrists.**

"**Have a nice day, Garra." And with a final little smile, Hitomi walked away.**

Hitomi smiled again and continued on her way, a newfound spring in her step, and before she knew it, she was running.

_Meanwhile_

"WHERE, IS, SHE!" Luna held Naruto by the collar of his jacket. Naruto tried to pull out of her grasp.

"How should I know, 'ttebayo! I'm just as confused."

"Where could she have gone?" Luna became deathly quiet and her eyes fell into slits.

"I don't know! I don't think she left for good, she'll probably be back. If anyone might know where she went, it would be baa-chan."

"…Tsunade." Luna lets go and hops out the window and across the rooftops to reach hokage tower as fast as possible. She quickly requested to speak with the hokage and was granted one soon after Tsunade heard who was there. She bolted into the room and Tsunade sat back in her chair.

"Luna-"

"Where's Hitomi?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hitomi; you have to know where she is. It isn't like her to go somewhere without telling at least one person."

"Hitomi specifically requested I not tell anyone her motives for momentarily leaving the village." Tsunade rested her elbows on the desk and set her chin a top her entwined fingers. _She wouldn't have gone to find Sasuke would she!_ Luna thought to herself.

"What direction?" Luna set a hand on the desk and leaned onto it, looking at the ground, thinking; plotting.

"Hm?"

"You can't tell me motives," Luna looked up, a straight face evident. "But you should be able to tell me directions. Face facts, Hitomi wouldn't be THAT specific."

"She requested to keep her destination secret as well." Luna let out a breath of partial defeat. _So it won't be that easy. I'll track her with some-_ "But I can give you general directions."

"Hm? Thank you, Lady Tsunade." _Never mind._

Hitomi took a deep breath as she entered Sunagakure and walked directly for the office of the Kazekage. Once inside the building she presented the papers from Tsunade saying she was here in place of the Hokage to speak about a certain subject relating to the alliance with the leaf and sand. It was relayed that there was someone requesting court from the Kazekage. After a short time, Hitomi was led to the office door.

"Kazekage-sama, Request for you." The man that had escorted her stood outside the door waiting for a response.

"Send them in." The man reached for the handle but Hitomi stopped him.

"I'll enter myself, thank you." This man was careful at first, but stepped aside to let her open it. Hitomi put on her best congenial smile and walked through the door. "Kazekage, it's a pleasure to meet you after those years."

"Years?" His face remained emotionless, but he did not understand the statement. As far as he knew, he had never met this girl.

"Yes, years. You've changed since then, that much I can see, yet people who don't see, still don't believe." Hitomi's gaze softened. "I knew. I knew from the beginning that you weren't carrying out what you truly wished for. You never wanted to harm others, you simply wished to gain others' attention in a rather, unique manner. You desperately hoped that someone could look past that, yet no one dared come near you for fear your temper would come undone and they would end up harmed. But saddest of all, was that even when you tried to change their opinions, and failed, it was you who was hurt most of all."

"Your knowledge…"

"Was all from that day. I could see it in your eyes that my reaction was certainly different from what you expected; what you thought you wanted. I was not afraid, but rather, sympathetic. Even in people's blindness, they never intend to hurt others. It was rare for you to see someone, who had opened their eyes to see the real you, a child, who simply wanted love. Who simply wanted, for no one to judge him, without taking the time to ask you first."

"You…" It took a few moments, but the realization came. "had me pinned from the beginning."

"I had a unique friend like you. The two of you, were the same, yet entirely different. He spent his time trying to prove others' opinions wrong. Yet, you became so upset that you threw their accusations back in their face like a freshly sharpened kunai."

"That Naruto…"

"Was certainly a soul, no doubt." Hitomi began to giggle remembering all that Naruto had taught her. All that he had unconsciously shown her.

"You came for the Hokage… what business was that in concern to?"

"I came for a matter that not only poses a slight concern so far, but is also a matter, quite close to my heart." Hitomi sat in one of the only available chairs in the room as she took in a deep breath.

"Go on." Garra simply leaned back in his chair awaiting the proposition that Hitomi had brought. Hitomi opened and closed her mouth multiple times, but every time thought it was not the proper way to introduce the subject. Before she could register that it had happened, Hitomi sat as tears rolled out and wetted her clothing.

"Just don't hurt him, please." At the moment that was all she could squeak out. She wiped her cheeks and looked up. "Please, try everything in your power to get him back in one piece. S-Sasuke is more than just a subordinate of that bastard Orochimaru! He knows what he wants and will try everything in his power to bring his deceased clan honor. He feels that if he can kill the man responsible for ending the Uchiha clan, that, that everything will be repaid. He thinks he knows, but he doesn't. He thinks his family is gone, and it's not." Hitomi sniffles slightly. "All I'm asking is that because the leaf and sand have an understanding, a silent agreement, that we can at least work together to make sure he's… alive." Hitomi barely whispered the last word and she hung her head again.

"You're asking that a dangerous missing ninja be, protected…?"

"Sasuke-kun is fighting for the wrong reasons!" Hitomi whips out of her chair and slams her hands on the desk. "He's no closer to his goal than he ever was but he doesn't see that! He's only looking hopefully toward the power he thinks he'll gain, but he's being _used_! Sasuke is blinded by the anger of not feeling good enough! I'm sure, if I could get him to _listen_, I'm sure he would understand. This knowledge I possess, is _eating me alive_!" Hitomi burst into another sobbing fit and the kazekage simply sighs. "You have to understand, I have vital information to Sasuke, that could possibly change his outlook. The only problem is, I made a vow to another important person that the information would be safe, even from, his own younger brother. "

"I'll grant it, on one condition." Hitomi simply looked up, a hopeful expression gracing her tearstained face. "You talk some sense into him." Hitomi simply let out a soft sigh and a smile.

"Thank you." Hitomi probably would have relished the moment more, but she was jolted to reality when she heard shouting from the hallway.

"You can't just barge into the Kazekage's office!"

"Bullshit! I asked first fair and square!"

"We'll have you punished!"

"*SMACK* I warned you!"

"Miss, that's-!"

"Shut up!" And with that the door flew open and Luna stood there quite unamused.

"Luna, lovely of you to join us. Why is it that I somehow knew you would end up here?"

"Why're you here?"

"Business." Hitomi stood up and meandered over to Luna who scanned her for anything concerning.

"Emotional, business?" Luna's eyes settled on Hitomi's eyes that seemed relieved despite the obviousness of previous tears.

"I suppose it turned to that. At any rate my requested mission was fulfilled and I can now rest easy knowing that there won't be another regime that feels the need to mindlessly slaughter one very confused S-O-B."

"I strongly dislike when you talk like that." Luna crosses her arms and attempts to stare Hitomi down. The effort was futile as Hitomi was intentionally avoiding her stare.

"How about we both shut up and take our leave?" Hitomi started toward the door and exited. Luna begrudgingly followed but turned to cast glance over her shoulder.

"I don't know what you did, but… thanks." And with that she walked off. The two of them left in vocal silence, but they had a silent conversation through their facial expressions.

'You had some nerve-'

'I know, but I can rest easier now.'

'…It was about him again, wasn't it?'

'You know me too well. But Tsunade told me to hurry with this because she had another mission for us.'

'Oh really? What is it this time, a retrieval?'

'Not exactly.'

"You three will be ladies. You will wear kimonos and enter the festival as guests from the leaf. Your true mission will be to gather information about your guard. He is not who he says he is and we have reason to believe that he will attempt to gather information from you without your knowledge." Tsunade addressed the team seriously, but Luna stood in utter confusion.

"We'll be what?"

"Ladies. Sweet, kind, cordial, beautiful-"

"All the things you're not, Luna." Akane leans over to address Luna who growls at her and sends a glare.

"Shut up Akane, we both know-"

"Enough! Both of you!"

"You'll head out tomorrow morning. Be careful, he's slippery."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." With that the three of them bow and leave in silence.

The next morning Luna stood in front of the mirror and glowered at the person that now shows in her reflection. She wore a midnight blue and black kimono that shadowed her feet which were in black slippers. The floral pattern didn't help and the blue and black flowers woven into one side of her hair made her look even less like herself. Hitomi walks in and faintly smiles. She wore a light blue and purple kimono that resembled the waves and pools in the water. Her hair was woven into braids at the top with light blue flowers woven in and was left to cascade freely down her back with smaller blue flowers scattered about her light brown locks. She adjusted her glasses to sit on her face lightly and blinked at Luna.

"You don't look like yourself."

"I feel naked."

"How?"

"I'm not wearing pants, it feels, gross."

"Then throw on a small pair of black shorts."

"I hate you. Why did you agree to this?"

"It's our duty to carry out the missions assigned us, like it or not." Luna left to, fix herself, and Akane walked in to greet Hitomi. She wore a red and yellow kimono that was designed to look somewhat like flames. Her red-brown hair almost matched and the yellow flowers tucked behind her ear were all she needed. The three of them were dressed according to the day, night, and forever running water. The worlds life.

"She doesn't like it." Akane gave a slight pathetic smile that seemed empty.

"She never wears dresses. She'll carry out the mission, but she won't like it. She'll be, in a word, pissed." Hitomi sighed and a few moments later the three of them exited the building and walked for the gates. Their guide was waiting for them. He was maybe a year or two older than them and had a blank expression. His expression matched his clothing, blank, nothing exciting or interesting. In fact, he was essentially white. His hair, his clothes, his skin, and his eyes were a pale grey. So much so, that from a distance you wouldn't know there was color at all.

"hello." Hitomi was the first to speak, and the words came out smoothly.

"Welcome." He didn't wait for anything else, and turned to begin leading them. Luna seemed wary of him and still royally P'd that she had to degrade to this level. Hitomi seemed distant, and looked from the path to the trees, searching for something. Akane was watching something else, someone else, actually. Their guide seemed focused, but shuffled along at a bit of a slow pace. He seemed to shift his gaze back every few seconds, as if he knew what was going on, and only seemed to care for a split second. There was no talking, but information was gathered. Hitomi preformed the hand seals concealed in her sleeves and within seconds she was in. The man was an orphan, and a smart one at that. There were others like him, and his mission was to gather information from 'some stupid girls from Konoha'. This made Hitomi scoff, if he only knew. He agreed to the mission, but was suspiciously against it now. Hitomi kept looking and once she had gathered her fill she let the jutsu go and nothing had changed. She smiled confidently.

"What's so entertaining? Find a show?" Luna whispered to her over their radios.

"Later, stay congenial. Got it?"

"Got it." Luna answered and slouched a little more hoping no one would recognize her. Akane sighed dreamily over the radio.

"Akane, I don't know what's caught your attention but you need to snap, out, of, it!" Luna hisses over the radio and Akane looks over to give a pathetic smile.

"Just, stay alert." The conversation ended and Hitomi continued to look around her. _He's near, I can feel it._

The three had been dropped off in their room. They would stay here throughout the days and be prepped in their different kimonos each morning. Once the door shut Luna whipped off the kimono and ripped out the flowers. She was dressed in a dark blue tee and black shorts and scowled at the kimono before walking off. Akane sat down in a chair and sighed dreamily while picking at her flowers. Hitomi walked over and raised an eyebrow before sitting in an adjacent chair.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Akane rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Something. Come on, what is it? Don't make me use-"

"Fine! I, kinda thought our escort was, maybe, sorta good looking.

"You didn't." Hitomi was not thrilled, she didn't want to break Akane's heart, but that white boy was the enemy.

"Well, I did. I know, it's risky, but maybe he'll change!"

"Akane, that's only wishful thinking, he might not."

"…You saw something, didn't you?"

"…I-"

"You found something that might make it work, that's why you aren't saying no! What is it!"

"Akane, it's nothing! It doesn't change anything, our mission was to gather info, not fall in love."

"It's not even fair."

"Huh?"

"You have a relationship with Naruto and Sasuke, but I'm not allowed too? Hitomi, Sasuke is a MISSING NINJA, that's much worse! For all you know he could be-"

"DON'T, EVEN, GO THERE!" Hitomi became enraged that Akane would even think about belittling Sasuke like that.

"All I'm saying is that you're protecting Sasuke, and it's not worth it. HE ISN'T COMING BACK HITOMI!"

"I am the team leader. I make decisions that are best for the WHOLE team. You WILL NOT, have a romantic relationship, with that man. End, of, discussion." Hitomi stood up and stomped out the door into the lightly starred night. She walked right into the trees near the building and sat down beside the river. After a short time she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the moving water. She carefully picked out the flowers and set them in the water, watching them float downstream. She waved goodbye to the blue flowers and lightly smiled.

"A whole two years, Sasuke."

"Yeah." Sasuke stood behind her at watched the refection of Hitomi who sat smiling.

"Look at the sky, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked and saw the stars and moon. "What did you see first?"

"The moon, it's the brightest, and full. You?"

"That star, right there." Hitomi pointed to a star about one head turn away and smiled.

"Why?"

"It's trying so hard, to be brighter than the moon, can't you see? It's trying to make itself more noticeable than it was meant to be in the first place. Not to sound like Neji Hyuuga, but it's trying to outshine its destiny."

"So?"

"…The star reminds me of you." Hitomi bends her head back enough to look Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke simply stares at her before moving to sit at her right. He looked down at the water and sighed.

"Why?"

"Because you-"

"No. Why are you keeping my presence here a secret?"

"…Because I know you aren't ready to come home, no matter how much I wish you would." Hitomi's face became void of any happiness as she sadly looked at Sasuke.

"Why should I?"

"People miss you, Sasuke. Luna wishes you would come back, because she really did like sparring against you. She liked teasing you, and proving she wasn't just some stupid girl. No one says anything, but ever since you left, there's been a void. Every heart, every person that knew you, has been hurt."

"You know that was never-"

"I know. Itachi-sama has degraded you to look like a fool, and you need to make yourself whole again. I honestly wish you would give up on this. I really do, but I won't make you do anything."

"Passive as always." Sasuke simply cast a side glance, and seems less distant.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Hn. I could ask you the same. What's with the kimono?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's not your style."

"Definitely not Luna's, she was ticked the whole way here."

"understandable."

"Akane and I had a, conversation."

"… I heard." Sasuke avoided eye contact and Hitomi sighed.

"I'm not going to bend, Sasuke. No matter what people say about you I know most of it's not true. I know, you did leave, you did betray the village, you were distant before you left. …But you're not a lost cause, you do deserve my time and thoughts, and you're still my friend." Hitomi looked over to Sasuke who had turned to stare at her with the last phrase. He seemed caught off guard, and Hitomi smiled. "I know you Sasuke, and you won't give up until you've been righted. I love that about you! I'm too passive to keep up with that, and I don't want you to change, because then, you wouldn't truly be Sasuke."

"Hitomi," Sasuke seemed to not know what to say. Hitomi smiled. "Thank you." Sasuke stood to leave but at the last moment Hitomi whipped around and pounced on him. Looking at her with a confused expression Sasuke sat back up and watched her for what seemed like eternity while she thought about exactly how to word her next statement.

"Who are you, Sasuke?" She just looked at her hands as they sat in her lap. She sadly frowned and her half lidded eyes told Sasuke that she was already sure of the response she wanted, but knew she wouldn't receive it. Attempting to console Hitomi Sasuke came up with an answer.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And you are you." Hitomi thought this over for a moment before solemnly shaking her head.

"You're much more than that, Sasuke-kun. " Hitomi stood up and looked back with a quick glance. Sasuke stood up and was about to walk away when Hitomi grabbed his left hand and held it to her chest between her own. She smiled a weak smile. "I'll miss you, stay safe." Sasuke was about to respond when she cut him off. "For me, if no one else." And with that she gently dropped his hand and walked silently away. She walked out of Sasuke's life again, for he didn't how long. As Sasuke walked off, he kept thinking. About many things, but whatever he thought of reminded him of the pathetic smile Hitomi had given him. What hurt him, was the fact that he knew she was only staying strong for him. He had seen the pain she was hiding behind her hazel eyes, and yet he said nothing to console her. Why? Was he that shallow and self-absorbed that he could casually drop the one person who still truly loved him? The one person that would genuinely welcome him back with open arms? He didn't think so. But maybe he was missing something. What he knew, was that whenever he was around Hitomi, he didn't feel so cold and he needn't force perfection. Sighing, Sasuke accepted that in following his life's mission, he had hurt those around him more than he intended to. In his wondering, he stumbled into a bar in a small and remote village. No one paid him any attention, and he sat trying to drown out any guilt he felt. Sure, he was underage by about five years, but at this point he could care less. He couldn't get the damn pathetic smile out of his head. He silently wondered if that was the best smile she could give him. He wondered out loud if he would ever see the loud, obnoxious, caring, childish and frankly wonderful girl he had known ever again. There were many times he had considered leaving Orochimaru for maybe just a day so he could explain that it wasn't anyone else's fault but his that he left. Maybe a bit of Itachi's fault for setting him up for such a life mission. Sasuke resolved that if he succeeded and all was well that he would return to Konoha and face whatever they would charge him with. At least that way, he wouldn't feel so guilty and maybe Hitomi would recover her smile.

That night as Sasuke passed in and out of full consciousness, given his drunken state, he came to a few conclusions. The most revolutionary thing he admitted to himself was that he did love Hitomi. Not a romantic love, he had never wanted that from anyone. He loved Hitomi in the sense that he wanted her to be happy. This was a challenge considering that she did and didn't want Sasuke to come back. She only wanted him back if he chose it of his own free will and was absolutely sure that he wanted it. Sasuke considered asking her to come with him, but felt stupid even thinking that innocent and good Hitomi could even consider betraying her home. As he finally accepted sleep, Sasuke awaited the hangover he felt he so readily deserved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! I haven't been able to upload this, but i kept working on it! TTwTT I'm SO SO SO sorry. I don't deserve luvs...<strong>_


End file.
